Gas valves are generally used to control or regulate the flow of gas reaching a burner (or another device of this type), the flame generated in said burner thereby being regulated. The regulation can mean to regulate the amount of gas flow reaching the burner (regulation valves), or even to allow or not the passage of a gas flow towards said burner (ON/OFF-type valves). Said valves comprise a gas inlet through which they receive the gas coming from a gas source for example, a gas outlet through which the regulated gas flow exits towards the burner, a passage opening that communicates the inlet with the outlet, a valve seat that cooperates with the passage opening to regulate (or allow and/or prevent) the gas flow, the outlet gas flow to said burner thereby being regulated, and internal means accessible from the exterior.
The internal means can comprise at least one sensor or actuation means for example. The sensor can be a temperature sensor for example, and can provide the detected temperature to the exterior of the valve. The actuation means exerts a force on the valve seat to move it and thus causes it to cooperate with the passage opening when power is supplied to it. As a result, power must be supplied to the actuation means to regulate the gas flow, and generally the supply comes from the exterior of the valve.
Such a valve must comprise a connection to the exterior, through which the actuation means can be supplied from the exterior and/or through which the sensor provide the detected temperature, for example.
Document EP1382907A1 discloses a gas valve comprising internal means connected to the exterior, and connections that run out to the exterior to communicate or connect the internal means with the exterior. In this case the internal means comprise actuation means, said actuation means corresponding with electromagnetic means.